The present invention relates to an improvement in an electronic translating apparatus having a basic memory for storing basic words and an extended memory for storing additional words.
Conventionally, electronic translating apparatuses for translating Japanese words and phrases into English words and phrases, and vice versa have been commercially available. Some of the translating apparatuses of this type have an extended memory to increase the capacity of word storage. However, in the conventional translating apparatus with the extended memory, basic words in the basic memory are searched from A to Z with a search key. If a desired word is not stored in the basic memory, the additional words in the extended memory must then be searched from A to Z. The desired word is then read out from the extended memory. Therefore, even if the desired word is stored at the beginning of the extended memory, the basic words in the basic memory must be searched first from A to Z, resulting in an unnecessary, time-consuming search.